Embun jendela tua
by Tatsmobs
Summary: Embun jendela tua. Di desa, udara sejuk, setiap sore, jendela tua yang selalu berembun. Aku melihat mu disuatu waktu, di jendela tua disekian banyak waktu kita bertemu di luar pekarangan rumah kita masing-masing. HUNKAI/SEKAI/BXB/YAOI/DLDR/NOBASH!/RNR!
1. Chapter 1

'Aku melihatmu dihari mana aku pertama tiba di desa, berdiri dipekarangan milikmu dengan raut wajah penuh tanya.' – Jongin (2013).

* * *

Jongin POV.

"Jongin kita harus bergegas."

Aku menolehkan kepala ku saat suara setengah berteriak ayahku menyapa gendang telinga ku, saat ini aku memang sedang berada dikamar milik ku, sedang memandangi sekeliling kamar mencoba untuk mengingat setiap sudut ruangan yang sedari berumur 5 tahun sudah ku tempati.

Aku menghela nafas, bangkit lalu melangkah mendekati ransel besar ku yang berwarna jingga diatas sofa dekat jendela, aku terdiam sejenak menatapi sofa usang yang selalu menemaniku dikala aku sedang merasa sedih atau bosan.

"Jong-"

"Aku siap, tolong tunggu sebentar." Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamar ku dan mengganggu ku, dia istri ayah ku, Ibu tiri ku.

"Maaf, ini berat untukmu." Wanita berusia setengah baya itu mendekati ku, aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki beralaskan sandal rumahan miliknya diatas lantai kayu jati pilihan dikamar ku ini.

Aku menatapnya dengan pancaran kosong dimata ku, aku tahu dia mengerti apa yang aku rasa tapi ku yakin dia pun tidak akan mau membela ku. "Ini memang berat untuk ku dan aku sadar aku tidak punya satu cara pun untuk menolaknya."

"Jongin, percayalah ini demi dirimu."

"Apakah hanya satu alasan itu yang kamu punya, Bu?" Tatapan mata ibu tiriku mengatakan kalau dia terkejut akan pertanyaan ku, tapi aku masa bodo karena saat ini aku yang dipojok kan. "Kalian mengatakan ini yang terbaik untuk ku, terima kasih."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, berarti tidak untuk menjawab perkataan ku.

"Tolong, kamu harus mengerti Jongin." Ucapnya lembut, itu bukan ucapan itu permintaan cuma hanya saja seperti ucapan.

"Aku selalu mengerti bagaimana tingkah semua orang dikeluarga ini, jadi mari turun aku sudah siap." Ujarku mantap, melewati dirinya yang menatap kepergian ku keluar kamar.

Aku turun kebawah setelah sebelum nya aku melakukan hal gila dengan meciumi kusen pintu kamar ku, aku menganggap itu adalah salam perpisahan ku dengan kamar kesayangan ku.

Dibawah aku disambut oleh tatapan penuh penyesalan sekaligus tegas milik ayah ku dan ada pula peliharaan ku sejenis anjing _siberian_ _husky_ berwarna gelap yang ku dapat saat aku berulang tahun 7 tahun, dia kuberi nama _Buno_ dan itu terinspirasi dari penyanyi favorit ku saat ini _Bruno mars_ , anjing setia ku melihat ku dengan tatapan sedih dan gonggongan lirih.

"Jangan bersedih, dua atau tiga tahun nanti aku akan membawamu bersama ku." Aku mengelus bulu indahnya yang selalu orang-orang rumah ini rawat dengan baik.

Aku mendongkak melihat Ayahku yang sudah mengulurkan tangan nya, meminta ransel ku untuk dimasukkan kedalam mobil mewah miliknya yang terparkir di halaman depan.

"Aku rasa kamu sudah siap, kita bisa bergegas." Kata Ayahku, membuat aku berdecih tak suka.

Ayahku adalah seorang yang memiliki jiwa kebapakkan yang sangat baik dan perlu di acungi jempol, tapi semua orang tahu bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna dan itu terbukti pada sosok ayah ku karena disamping sifat kebapakkan nya yang baik dia juga memiliki sifat keras kepala dan tukang pembuat keputusan sendiri yang bisa membuat orang disekitarnya akan mengelus dada.

"Aku pergi, _Buno_. Baik-baiklah, jangan susahkan orang-orang rumah ini."

Aku meninggalkan Buno yang ku yakin sedang bersedih, aku ingin membawanya tapi Ayah ku yang keras kepala itu tidak mengijinkan nya dengan alasan aku mungkin tak akan bisa merawatnya dengan baik, Konyol.

* * *

.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiam diri tanpa mau mengajak Ayah berbicara?"

Aku menghela nafas, hari ini aku merasa selalu menghela nafas dan aku tahu itu tidak baik.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku bahas, Ayah?" Tanya ku, aku merasa tidak nyaman berada didalam satu mobil bersama Ayahku karena beberapa hari lalu kami sempat bertengkar dan baru tadi pagi lah kami mulai berbicara lagi.

"Aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibahas." Jawabku sendiri tanpa menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut Ayahku.

"Ada, mungkin membahas seberapa jauh dari _Oxford_ menuju _Bibury_ , apa kamu tidak penasaran?"

Ayah ku mencoba mencairkan suasana didalam mobil ini tapi sayang itu tidak berhasil karena nyatanya aku tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Aku sudah tahu, beberapa jam yang lalu aku sempat mencari tahu lewat _internet_." Jawabku acuh, mata ku menatap kearah jejeran toko-toko yang kami lewati, kami melewati _Petshop_ dan itu membuatku teringat kembali kepada _Buno_ dirumah.

* * *

.

Aku membuka kedua mataku saat aku merasa mobil yang dikendarai oleh Ayahku tidak bergerak, aku menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung tapi itu hanya sementara karena setelahnya aku paham dan sadar dimana aku berada sekarang.

Ternyata kami sudah tiba, aku ingat ini adalah Desa _Bibury_ yang dikatakan Ayahku, Desa kelahiran nya. Aku terakhir kemari saat usia ku 4 tahun dan aku terkagum pada ingatan ku yang ternyata masih mengingat Desa ini hingga kini.

Aku terlelap saat setelah melewati _Petshop_ dan aku berpikir mungkin aku terlelap selama 2 atau 3 jam lamanya.

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara dua orang sedang berbincang yang ternyata adalah Ayahku dan Nenekku, Ah sudah lama tidak bertemu dirinya.

Nenek ku mengenakan _sweater_ rajut tebal berwarna _peach_ yang cantik dipasangkan dengan rok panjang berbahan kain yang terlihat nyaman, dirinya masih terlihat sehat dan bugar di usia nya yang sudah 70 tahun, itu karena dia rajin berkebun.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan terdiam sejenak didekat mobil, hingga Nenekku menyapa ku dan menyuruhku mendekat.

"Apa kabar, nenek?" Tanya ku basa-basi, tersenyum manis menanggapi senyum manis nenek ku juga. "Kau terlihat sangat sehat dari terakhir kita bertemu."

"Cucu ku yang manis, tentu saja." Nenek ku mencubit kedua pipi ku gemas, pipi ku memang gemuk itu yang sering dikatakan Ibu tiri dan Kakak laki-laki pertama ku.

Aku tersenyum bahagia, aku mengitari pandangan ku ke sekeliling menikmati suasana didesa ini.

Sangat asri dan sejuk, keadaan nya juga tidak seperti desa sekali, masih terlihat kota-kota nya walau sedikit.

Mataku berhenti didepan pekarangan rumah di depan ku, dipisahkan oleh sebuah gerbang berwarna putih gading yang bercelah-celah dapat ku lihat sesosok laki-laki tinggi, berkulit pucat sedang menatap kearah kami.

"Nenek, dia siapa?" Tanya ku pada nenek, jemari jempol ku menunjuk kearah sosok laki-laki itu.

"Dia Sehun, anak Tuan Oh." Jawab nenek ku dan kubalas anggukan tanda mengerti. "Dia sangat pendiam dan sering dijuluki orang aneh oleh anak-anak sebaya nya di desa ini, padahal menurut Nenek dia tampan dan baik karena walau kata orang-orang dirinya aneh dia masih memiliki sopan santun yang tinggi dan terkadang tersenyum kepada Nenek. Tidak seperti anak-anak yang lain." Jelas Nenek ku lagi.

Aku tersenyum jenaka, lalu kembali menatap kearah Sosok laki-laki yang katanya bernama Sehun itu, dia masih disana dan saat aku ingin menghampiri nya dia malah berbalik pergi kedalam rumahnya.

Ku pandangi rumah nya dan terhenti lah pandangan ku pada sebuah Jendela dilantai atas rumah nya yang terlihat berembun dan Tua, aku mengeryit aneh saat menatap jendela itu karena saat kulihat lagi rumah milik Sehun, semua nya terlihat baik dan tidak tua tapi mengapa jendela itu saja yang terlihat tua.

"Nek, kenapa jendela itu tua?" Tanya ku lagi pada Nenek ku, lalu Nenek ku tersenyum lembut dan mendekat padaku.

Dia merengkuh bahu ku dan berkata. "Aku tidak tahu pasti mengapa, Nak. Tapi yang pasti itu adalah salah satu alasan dari kesekian alasan anak-anak didesa ini yang membetulkan Sehun aneh."

"Itu kamar nya?"

Tanya ku lagi, entah kenapa setelah sampai di desa ini aku jadi banyak bertanya, aku sempat melirik Ayah ku yang tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah ku yang sedikit berubah.

"Itu kamarnya, Sehun sangat mencintai jendela itu entah mengapa Nenek juga tidak tahu."

Aku melihat Jendela tua yang berwarna putih pudar dan usang juga berembun itu dengan penuh selidik.

Aku bertekad akan bertanya padanya.

.

.

TBC.

Halo, bawa ff baru lagi ^^

Cuma beberapa Chapter ^^

RnR ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Tidur mu nyenyak?"

Aku keluar kamar dan langsung disambut suara lembut Nenek ku, mataku melirik kearah Jam tua diatas Perapian yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi tapi dahi ku mengeryit pertanda aku terheran saat melihat keadaan diluar melalui jendela ruang tengah ini.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku mewakili bibirku untuk berkata tidak, aku melangkah menuju Nenek ku yang sedang sibuk menata meja makan.

"Apa disini selalu seperti _ini_?" Aku bertanya langsung pada Nenek ku, dibalas oleh tatapan tanya balik namun aku menjawab kembali lewat tatapan ku yan mengarah pada jendela.

" _Ah_ , disini masih desa sayang, wajar bila di jam 7 seperti ini masih nampak seperti _subuh_." Terang nenek ku, aku mengangguk mengerti. "Di kota tidak akan seperti ini, aku benar kan?"

"Tentu." Senyum ku, Nenek ku mengecup pipi ku lembut lalu kembali serius menata meja makan.

Meja makan Dirumah ini dijadikan satu dengan ruang tengah, mungkin bila yang tinggal di desa ini adalah Stella adik tiriku mungkin dia sudah mengoceh tak jelas karena tata rumah yang tidak benar.

Di dinding sebelah kiri dari meja makan terdapat perapian tua yang sangat terawat, aku yakin akan sangat nyaman bila duduk disana ditemani secangkir _cokelat_ panas dan sebuah _Novel klasik_ kesukaan ku.

Aku tersenyum semangat memikirkan nya, ternyata tinggal di desa tidak lah seburuk yang diceritakan Jhon Kakak laki-laki kedua ku katakan.

"Biasanya _kami_ sarapan tepat pukul 8 pagi, karena saat itu semua orang akan memulai _aktifitas_ masing-masing." Cerita ku pada Nenek dan dibalas dengan kekehan jenaka.

"Beda dikota beda pula disini sayang." Nenek mengelus pipi ku, tangan satu nya menaruh _Pie_ apel beraroma _lezat_ yang ku simpulkan akan menjadi makanan penutup kami berdua pagi ini.

Omong-omong, Ayah ku sudah kembali tadi malam-malam sekali setelah sebelum nya sempat dilarang Nenek ku, alasan nya karena masih rindu katanya. Tapi, kembali lagi ke fakta bahwa Ayahku adalah sosok laki-laki kepala 4 yang sangat keras kepala jadi berakhir lah dia yang menang dan kembali pulang ke kota pada malam hari.

"Cepat makan sarapan mu, habis ini Nenek akan ke kebun."

Aku menduduk kan diri ku di kursi makan, membalikkan piring lalu mengambil daging Babi panggang kesukaan diriku sejak kecil dan mengambil banyak buah _Zaitun_ untuk dimakan secara bersamaan, sungguh buruk memang selera makan ku dan ini sering menjadi bahan perbincangan penuh ejekan saudara-saudara ku saat di meja makan sewaktu di kota.

Aku mulai memakan sarapan ku dengan tenang sambil melihat kearah jendela rumah ini, melihat diluar sana melalui jendela adalah kegemaran baru ku di rumah Nenek ini.

"Ku dengar kau mengganti nama _Buddy_ lagi." Nenek mencoba memgalihkan kesenangan ku, berhasil membuat aku mengalihkan perhatian ku dari jendela menjadi ke sosok dirinya. "Kau terlalu sering mengganti namanya, Jong." Kata Nenek padaku.

"Aku sedang suka pada _Bruno mars_ jadi kupikir akan terdengar keren bila peliharaan ku memiliki nama yang hampir mirip dengan idola ku." Jelas ku sambil menampilkan cengiran kekanakan, Nenek ku hanya menggeleng sambil meminum _Teh hijau_ kesukaan nya dalam Cangkir _klasik_ yang indah.

Kami kembali hening dan asyik dengan kegiatan kami masing-masing hingga bunyi lonceng pintu berbunyi beberapa kali, ku perhatikan bagaimana Nenek ku berdiri perlahan dan melangkah tenang menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Aku tidak dapat melihat siapa yang bertamu, karena terhalang sebuah sekat Dinding yang memisahkan antara ruang tengah, ruang makan dengan Ruang depan yang berisikan seperti ruang tamu dan ruang _tv_.

"Sehun, masuklah." Aku mendengar saat Nenek mengucapkan nama Laki-laki yang kemarin ada saat kedatangan diri ku ke desa ini, _untuk apa dia disini?_ Itu menjadi pertanyaan di dalam isi kepala ku.

Nenek terlihat kembali dan tidak sendiri karena dibelakang nya ada Sehun yang mengekori nya. "Jongin, Sehun datang." Nenek berseru ceria, aku melirik dari ekor mata ku bagaimana Sehun.

Aku menoleh, memperhatikan bagaimana sosok Sehun Saat ini dia mengenakan Kemeja rumahan berwarna putih dan dipasangkan dengan celana piyama kusam berwarna biru laut, rambutnya masih sedikit acak-acakan dan ku yakini dia pasti belum mandi. "Hai." Sapa ku padanya.

Dia hanya terdiam dan melirik Nenek ku dan lalu setelah nya hanya mengangguk kearah ku, aku mulai sedikit bingung dengan tingkah nya.

 _Jadi, dia bisu?_

"Dia membawa kue juga, Sehun ayo sarapan bersama." Nenek menunjukkan sebuah piring berisi Kue-kue jahe yang mengeluarkan harum kue baru selesai diangkat dari panggangan.

"Itu pasti enak, iya kan?" Kata ku mencoba mencairkan suasana saat ku lihat Sehun mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan tepat di sampingku.

Lagi-lagi dia hanya mengangguk tanpa mau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Aku mencoba memutar otak ku untuk mencari sebuah pertanyaan yang bisa membuat nya menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan suaranya.

"Berapa usia mu?" Tanya ku antusias, Sehun menatap ku aneh lalu selanjutnya dia

Berdehem dan mengangguk kembali.

 _Sialan,_

"17 tahun." Jawabnya singkat namun dapat

Membuatku langsung melonjak senang. Suara Sehun sangat berat dan dalam seperti laki-laki dewasa.

 ** _Embun jendela tua_**

Aku mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun kearah pagar rumah nya, tadi setelah selesai sarapan aku berkata pada Nenek untuk mengantarkan Sehun kembali, walau sebenarnya Sehun sudah menolak nya tadi. "Itu Ayahmu?" Tanya ku dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Halo paman!" Aku menyapa nya dengan ramah dan memasang senyuman manis yang dibalas olehnya dengan senyum kebapakkan, itu membuat ku merasakan sedikit kerinduan akan Ayah ku.

"Oh, _halo_ Jongin." Sapa nya balik, nada berbicara nya sangat berbeda dengan nada berbicara orang di _Oxford_ , hingga aku berpikir mungkin orang-orang disini akan memiliki nada berbicara yang sama dengan Ayah Sehun.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana Ayah Sehun atau bisa ku panggil dengan Paman Oh mencuci mobil _Jeep_ tua berwarna merah nya dengan semanagat, lalu mata ku berganti menatap Sehun yang ikut-ikutan membantu Paman.

"Mobil yang bagus." Ucap ku memecahkan keheningan diantara kami bertiga, Awalnya masih hening namun tiba-tiba suara Tawa Paman Oh membuat ku sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Kau memiliki selera Humor yang baik, Nak." Kata Paman Oh, tawa nya belum hilang pasca aku memuji mobil _Jeep_ merah tua nya tadi. "Ini sudah sangat tua, aku pertama memakai nya saat aku berusia sama seperti kalian berdua." Jelasnya.

Jadi, Paman Oh tahu berapa usia ku.

"Tebak berapa usia ku saat ini?" Tanya nya penuh teka-teki, aku mengangkat bahu ku dan memutar mata ku guna memikirkan angka berapa yang harus di keluarkan mulutku ini.

"Mungkin… _49_?" Jawab ku tak yakin, ini tidak begitu menyenangkan, apa itu? Menebak umur?

Paman Oh nampak terkejut, melepas pegangan nya pada selang lalu meraba wajahnya yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut tipis. "Apakah aku setua itu, Hun?" Tanya nya pada Sehun.

Oh, ini mungkin salah prediksi! Ucapku dalam hati.

Ekspersi ku saat ini mungkin sedikit aneh dengan kedua bola mata membulat dan menggigit bibir bawahku, ini adalah kebiasaan ku saat sedang gugup.

"Maaf, tapi Ayah ku berusia 42 Tahun." Sehun berbicara, mencoba menjelaskan secara tenang mengabaikan Ayah nya yang masuk ke dalam rumah sambil bertanya pada Bibi Oh didalam rumah apakah dirinya terlihat tua.

"Maaf soal itu, aku tidaklah baik dalam hal menebak." Tampang ku memelas, mencoba meyakini Sehun kalau aku menyesal telah membuat Ayah nya sedikit panik karena ucapan ku sebelumnya soal Umur. "Apa itu sangat menyinggung nya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Ayah ku yang berlebihan." Aku mengangguk paham, lalu memperhatikan Sehun yan menatapku lekat.

"Hai, ada masalah?" Tanya ku, tatapan nya sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman.

Di kota memandang orang baru dengan lekat tidak lah sopan.

"Hari semakin dingin, sebaiknya _kamu_ kembali kerumah Nenek Kim." Aku merengut tak suka saat mendengar saran Sehun, itu seperti usiran didalam perhatian.

"Kau mengusir ku?"

"Apa itu terdengar seperti usiran?"

Aku tambah merengut, masa bodo dia melihat ekspresi ku ini dan menilai ku jelek. Dia memang aneh.

"Apa kau bersekolah?" Tanya ku tanpa menjawab nya, untuk apa

Menjawabnya kalau dia saja tidak menjawab ku tadi.

"Apa sekolah itu penting?"

Oh ya tuhan! Aku akan pulang kerumah Nenek!

"Kau memang sedikit aneh, aku akan pulang." Kata ku, aku berjalan mundur demi melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah sedih dan tatapan matanya yang berubah sayu.

"Terima kasih untuk Kue Jahe nya." Ucapan terima kasih ku hanya di tanggapi oleh anggukan singkat.

Saat aku melangkah keluar melewati gerbang rumah nya yang berwarna putih gading ini, aku terhenti dan baru menyadari satu hal bodoh.

Kemarin aku memiliki tekad bulat untuk bertanya soal mengapa jendela itu tua dan berembun tapi tadi dengan bodoh nya aku malah sibuk berbincang tak penting dan melupakan tekad ku.

Kim Jongin bodoh!

 ** _JONGIN POV END._**

 ** _Embun jendela tua_**

 ** _SEHUN POV._**

Aku membereskan alat mencuci mobil Ayah ku setelah sebelum nya sempat memandangi kepergian Jongin, aku sedikit bersedih saat mendengar diri nya mengatakan bahwa aku aneh.

Aku segera cepat-cepat membereskannya saat mendengar suara Ibu memanggil ku untuk masuk kedalam.

Kulangkah kan kaki ku kedalam rumah setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu, menuju dapur dan menemukan Ibu ku yang tersenyum hangat kearah ku dan Ayah ku yang masih cemberut mungkin karena tadi.

"Sehun, apa aku setua itu?" Tanya Ayah padaku dan ku balas gelengan. "Berhenti menggeleng dan keluar kan suaramu, Jagoan." Kata Ayah penuh jenaka.

Aku mendekat kearah ibu dan mengecup pipi nya, lalu menduduk kan diriku di samping kanan Ayah ku. "Kau tidak tua, Jongin tidak pandai dalam hal menebak." Aku berucap kaku.

Kedua orangtua ku saling memandang lalu tersenyum maklum kearah ku, mungkin mereka sudah agak bosan dengan tingkah ku yang masih kaku sekian lama setelah kejadian _itu_.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan _nya_ lagi, apa kamu senang?" Ibu menaruh satu sendok besar _salad_ dan _mayonais_ berwarna _pink_ , aku yakin ini adalah _mayonais_ eksperimen kesekian nya.

Aku tersenyum tipis, mengambil garpu dan mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Tenang lah nak, aku yakin cepat atau lambat dia akan ingat semua." Kata Ayah ku, membuat aku tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

"Kuharap… Begitu." Ucapku tak yakin.

 ** _Embun jendela tua_**

Banyak hal yang tidak diketahui anak-anak sebaya ku di desa ini tentang diriku, itu adalah kebiasaan buruk anak-anak remaja disini.

Mereka akan berkata yang tidak-tidak dan menyebarkan nya saat mereka merasa tidak menyukai seseorang dan itu terjadi padaku.

Ayah ku adalah seseorang yang disegani di desa ini karena Mendiang Kakek ku adalah seorang _Kepala desa_ dan kini Ayah ku yang menggantikan nya, Ibu ku sendiri disegani pula karena dirinya adalah Seorang _Dokter_ di Desa ini yang selalu dipanggil untuk mengobati siapapun yang sakit dan tanpa dikenakan biaya alias gratis.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Ayah ku menuntut orang-orang yang mengatai ku aneh kepada yang berwajib, tapi ibu ku _bilang_ itu malah kan membuat ku semakin di anggap Jelek dimata mereka.

Saat ini aku tidak mempunyai teman bermain, karena mereka sudah terpengaruh omongan-omongan anak-anak lain diluar sana.

Memang ada beberapa yang ingin bermain dengan ku, tapi aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman dengan mereka. Kini, teman ku hanya Nenek Kim yang tinggal didepan rumahku, sosok nya lah yang selalu memandangku berbeda dari orang-orang kebanyakan.

Dirinya banyak memberikan ku kasih sayang sebesar kasih sayang yang diberikan orangtua ku pada diriku, dirinya selalu memperlakukan ku seperti anak normal bukan anak aneh.

Ibu ku bilang, aku normal secara fisik dan pemikiran hanya saja sikap ku yang cenderung selalu bersembunyi dan menyendiri yang membuat ku di cap aneh.

Tapi ibu ku paham betul mengapa aku begini, aku begini karena _dia_.

Aku ingat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan _nya_ saat aku dan _dia_ masih berusia 4 tahun, _dia_ adalah seorang bocah kecil dengan pipi tembam berkulit tan manis dengan senyum lucu yang mampu membuat orang orang disekitarnya gigit jari karena gemas akan gigi susu _nya_ yang Imut-imut saat tertawa.

Mengingat wajah bocah _nya_ saja sudah membuat ku ingin tersenyum terus, lalu aku ingat bagaimana indahnya kedua bola mata berwarna biru _nya_ menatap ku dengan berbinar, ingat bagaimana dekatnya kami dulu dan ingat bagaimana sering nya kami bermain _pangeran-puteri_ dalam kamar ku hingga dimana sebuah kejadian yan membuat ku berakhir akan selalu menangis penuh penyesalan saat mengingatnya.

Aku ingat bagaimana bodohnya aku yang marah hanya karena sebuah kesalahan kecil yang _dia_ perbuat hingga membuat ku nekad mendorongnya hingga jatuh dan semua nya terjadi.

Orangtua nya tidak marah karena menurutnya kedua nya kanak-kanak dan itu wajar, saat itu aku hanya bisa terdiam walaupun orangtua ku sudah memintaku untuk setidaknya berbicara sepatah kata saja pada orangtua nya, tapi aku hanya diam dan membuang muka.

Saat terakhir kali aku melihat _nya_ , dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, tubuh mungilnya masih terbaring lemah dikasur dan tidak membuka mata sama sekali. Orangtua nya membawa _nya_ kembali ke kota menggunakan mobil _Ambulance_.

 _Dia_ meninggalkan aku dengan perasaan penuh penyesalan dan salah, dari situ aku hanya bisa memandangi jendela dikamar ku tanpa ingin menyentuhnya hingga saat rumah ini diubah agak terlihat lebih baik pun aku tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk menyentuh atau menggantinya.

Embun pun ku biarkan menempel di jendela itu tanpa berniat ku bersihkan, berharap embun dapat menghapus sisa-sisa kisah penuh penyesalan itu.

"Kamu melupakan ku, _Kai_?" Aku memegang sebuah bingkai foto berukuran sedang dengan gambar dua orang anak laki-laki berbeda warna kulit dan ukuran tubuh sedang saling merangkul dan tertawa riang.

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya, mengingat betapa ceria dan _aktif_ nya aku saat kecil.

"Apa karena aku sudah berbuat nakal hingga membuat mu tidur lama sekali saat dulu, jadi kamu melupakan ku?" Aku berbicara sendiri, mengusap wajah bocah laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil dari ku didalam bingkai foto.

Aku menatap jendela tua penuh embun, menatap lama tanpa pancaran warna kebahagian dimata ku.

 ** _SEHUN POV END._**

 ** _Embun jendela tua_**

 ** _Hunkai_**

 ** _JONGIN POV._**

 _'Aku yakin disana pasti tidak ada laki-laki tampan!'_

Aku mendengus, stella si _ganjen_! Selalu saja membahas laki-laki dimana pun itu, bahkan melalui panggilan sekalipun.

"Apa yang ada di _otak udang_ mu itu hanya laki-laki tampan?"

' _Heh! Hidup remaja itu singkat, manfaat kan lah untuk bermain-main dengan laki-laki tampan, saudara tiriku.'_

"Dasar otak dangkal, berhenti bermain dengan _cewek-cewek_ kecepatan dewasa di _Oxford_!"

Aku muak, bagaimana bisa seorang remaja perempuan yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari ku berbicara tentang laki-laki tampan dengan kakak laki-laki nya walaupun hanya saudara tiri seperti membicarakan perbedaan _Nuttella_ dan _Butter_.

' _Kamu saja yang kurang bergaul, berhenti hanya berkutat dengan macbook bodoh mu dan berlagak menjadi seseorang anti social club!'_

Oh tuhan! Kalau begini jadinya, aku lebih memilih berbicara melalui _ponsel_ dengan Jhon atau Martin daripada dengan nya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada harus berperilaku seperti seorang _cewek_ kurang kasih sayang seperti mu."

Kata ku penuh kemenangan, dia mungkin tidak bisa melihat seringai ku tapi ku yakin kalau dia melihatnya aku akan berakhir seperti manusia berbulu angsa karena dilempari bantal Bulu angsa kesayangan nya berkali-kali.

' _Ingat bahwa kau dipindahkan Ayah ke desa karena sikap anti social mu yang seperti orang idiot disekolah hingga menjadikan mu bahan bully an anak-anak sekolah mu!'_

Seringai ku hilang saat mendengarkan penjelasan Stella, adik tiriku benar aku seharusnya sadar dan ingat bahwa akupun tidak lebih baik darinya karena sikap sok _anti_ _social_ ku.

' _Jong? Jongin? Apa kamu disitu?! Oh tuhan, aku minta-'_

"Stella, aku rasa aku ingin tidur ini sudah pukul 10 malam, selamat malam." Aku memotong ucapan nya, bukan karena aku marah

Tapi karena aku kini sedang merenungi apa yang dikatan Stella barusan.

' _Jongin sungguh aku minta maaf! Jongin aku tidak-'_

 _PIP_

Aku merebahkan diriku pada ranjang kepunyaan ku mulai saat ini, menarik selimut tebal yang terbuat dari bulu domba asli buatan Nenek ku sendiri untuk menghalau udara dingin yang benar-benar menusuk kulit ku, padahal aku sudah menutup jendela dan menutupnya kembali dengan dua lapis gorden tebal tua.

Kamar di sini memang tidak seperti di Rumah ku yang di kota, tapi tata letak dan benda-benda _klasik tua_ yang berada disini membuat kamar ini terlihat lebih nyaman dibandingkan di kota.

Nenek bilang kamar ini bekas Adik ayah ku, Paman David yang sekarang tinggal di _NYC_ atau _Manhattan_ aku lupa dan akan kembali setiap 2 atau 3 tahun sekali bersama suami dan anak-anak nya.

Ya, dia _Male pregnant_ dan kini sudah memiliki 2 orang anak kembar, aku pernah beberapa kali melihatnya di _Social media_ milik Ayah ku.

Dia cantik dan ramping untuk ukuran seorang pria, mungil juga memiliki kulit yang putih jadi pantas kalau dia menikah dan memiliki suami yang sangat tampan dan gagah, tenang aku tidak tertarik dengan seorang Paman-paman.

Kembali teringat dengan pembicaraan ku dan Stella beberapa saat lalu membuat ku kembali memikirkan itu semua.

Adik tiriku itu benar adanya, aku seharusnya berpikir bahwa aku tidak lebih baik darinya.

"Aku tidak lebih baik, seharusnya aku tahu." Gumam ku sendiri, kedua mata ku berkaca-kaca kusadari itu dan mungkin bila ku _gerakin_ mata ku sedikit, air mata ku akan tumpah.

Aku mengganti posisi tidur menyamping ku menjadi telentang lalu memperhatikan langit-langit kamar yang temaram karena aku mematikan lampu kamar dan hanya menyalakan satu lampu meja saja.

"Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu tapi aku mengingatnya." Aku bergumam dengan pandangan kosong menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Apa?"

TBC.

RNR

20 lanjut!


End file.
